The Painting
by Kangeroo90
Summary: Sydney finds a painting in Adrian's closet. Warming: the feels.
1. Chapter 1

-Sydney's POV-  
It was too hot. I had sweat so much that I was almost worried about Latte getting sweat stains. I just couldn't stand the tension between Eddie and Jill back at school and as soon as the bell had rang, I'd jumped into my car and left. Their tension was stupid anyways and in this heat I thought that maybe it would just be better to go back and explain to them that they had feelings for each other (then promptly push them together and yell "Kiss!"). But I didn't do that. Instead, I drove to Adrian's apartment.  
Parking Latte with care I got out and went up to his floor, picking up the key from under the mat and unlocking the door. I opened it and went in. "Adrian," I said, setting the key on the counter and closing the door behind me.  
When I didn't hear Adrian's normal blustering and talkativeness, I wandered into the yellow room with a cup of water (No calories in water!) and sat down on one of the old squishy couches, admiring the paintings that were scattered about the room. I resisted the urge to clean them up because last time I did that Adrian got annoyed and had said that I was ruining his artistic composure or something. Adrian had been in one of his sad/mad moods brought on by Spirit.  
It made me sad to think of Adrian slowly loosing his mind and I frowned. There had to be some way to help him... But the more I thought, I realized that that was what he was doing when he painted, releasing the crazy that sprit made him. This made my frown less of a frown and I finished my glass of water then stood. I walked around the room, admiring the paintings as I made my way to the kitchen to put the glass in the dishwasher.  
It was at this point that I decided it would be a good idea to snoop around the apartment. I had no clue where this idea came from.  
I started with the doors in the hallway. There wasn't anything special and I had almost lost hope of find a secret when I opened his bedroom closet.

-Adrian's POV-  
When I found my apartment unlocked I immediately thought the worst of it. So I opened it quietly and walked in on the balls of my feet, not making a sound. There wasn't anyone in the open kitchen/dining room/living room, so that left one room. My bedroom. I didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't Sydney.  
She was sitting on the floor outside my closet door, holding something in her hands. I took another step into the room to see what, still careful not to alarm her. Then my mind put it together, and I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. She'd found the painting…  
'The Painting' had a bit of an ominous feel to it, but I hadn't titled it yet. Plus, I thought that 'The Sydney' sounded too cheesy. It was definitely one of my favorite paintings I'd done (although that may have had to do with the subject matter than the actual skills put into it…), but I'd never shown anyone, I wasn't sure if Jill knew about it (I trusted her not to reveal my secrets though). It was a painting of Sydney. She was sitting in a boat on a lake, the trees in the distance looked like a dark green border. She was wearing a white dress and was surrounded by white and gold lilies; in fact, I'd filled the entire boat with lilies, a few falling off the sides or sitting in the water. The sun was low in the sky and caught on her eyes, making them seem like nuggets of gold or rays of sunshine captured in a pool. Her hair was down and I'd taken time making sure that her hair fell in the right places. She almost looked real.  
But I had more pressing matters than admiring my paintings. She'd seen it.

-Sydney's POV-  
It was beautiful. Beautiful. And I couldn't breath. The painting had taken my breath away. Then my mind kicked in and I sucked in a breath. Adrian did this.  
I turned around, the painting clutched in my hand and my heart thudding; I'd heard him come in so I wasn't surprised to see him standing there. I was surprised though to see pink in his cheeks. He looked at me and his eyes were like pools of emotion.  
"Adrian," I started. He opened his mouth start explaining himself when I interrupted him, "It's beautiful."  
His eyes widened, this was not what he'd expected. "Yeah," he said stupidly.  
I smiled and decided to play dumb. "Who's the girl?"  
Adrian's smile faltered.

-Adrian's POV-  
She had to know it was her. Or, was I really so bad at painting people? "It's-it's," my thoughts raced a million miles an hour as I tried to come up with an explanation for the most beautiful creature on Earth. "It's you." I said, my voice small under her scrutiny.  
Sydney's face went through various emotions and her golden brown eyes looked glossy when she blinked them fiercely.  
My discomfort forgotten I move closer to her, putting a hand to her cheek and whipping a tear away that had slipped out. "Sage!" I said, alarmed. "What's wrong?"  
Sydney snuffled and raised the painting. "It's so beautiful, Adrian. And it's me. And you painted me. Adrian." Another tear fell down her face.  
"Sage, why are you crying?" Adrian said kindly. He was worried about her. Maybe she was under too much pressure. Maybe this was it and she was going crazy.  
"No one's ever done something like that before. No one's ever made me feel like this. I can't think when I'm around you, Adrian. I can't take it."  
So I was right about her going crazy.  
"Adrian," she said simply and another tear fell.  
I wrapped her in my arms, the painting falling out of her hands and hitting the floor lightly. "I dropped it." She said guiltily.  
"S'ok, I've got the real thing right here." This made her wrap her arms around me and bury her head in the crook between my shoulder and neck.  
"Thank you Adrian." She said.  
I didn't want her to say 'thank you'. I wanted her to kiss me. I wanted to kiss her. But I didn't voice any of these opinions, and didn't make any advances; instead I just pat her back awkwardly and said in my best brotherly voice, "That's what brother's are for, driving their little sister's to tears."  
This made Sydney laugh and say, "I don't think of you as a brother, Adrian."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I got a comment asking for a next part, so here we are, I don't know where this is going, so there many be some kissing (OMG! KISSING! GOODNESS! NO KISSING UNTILL YOU'RE 35!) Yeah… ok. I'll just get to it now.**

-Adrian's POV-

I think that I just had a heart attack. My breath stopped and I felt Sydney move. She lifted her head off my chest and looked me in the eyes, which must have been as big as saucepans. "You don't think of me as your brother?" I asked, my voice far calmer than how I was feeling.

"No." Sydney said.

"What an I to you?" I asked softly, worried her answer might be 'a friend'

"My friend." Sydney said.

I wanted to knock myself in the head. I wanted to jump out of the window and hope that the drop was enough to kill me. But I didn't knock myself in the head or jump off the building. Because then Sydney said; "Or. At least I used to. But now, after everything that's happened. How you stood up for me. You understand me so well. Adrian. I don't want to just be your friend." Sydney said with a blush, her hands still wrapped around my waist and her fingers kneading my shirt.

I couldn't breath now. This wasn't good. My heart and lungs weren't working. Oh jeez. What did she mean by 'not just my friend'. Does she mean what I think? Does she want to- to-

"Adrian! Say something." Sydney's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sage…" I said quietly, taking in her scared eyes and the pink blush that dusted her cheeks. I decided to take a chance and I moved her hands to her cheeks, pulled her against me and kissed her.

-Sydney's POV-

The kiss was chaste but I was felt like I was on fire. His lips were warm and soft against mine. When he pulled away, I pulled him back, not quite sure how to kiss, but wanting his lips again. He complied with a grin.

"Sydney," Adrian whispered into the kiss.

"I love it when you say my name." I breathed out when we broke for air.

"Sydney, Sydney, Sydney." Adrian whispered, leaning his head against mine and looking into my eyes.

"Adrian," I said, smiling.

"Sydney," Adrian replied, letting go of my head, his fingers unwinding from my hair. He pressed another kiss to my forehead and pulled me against his chest.

I offered no resistance and wrapped my arms around him, my ear presses against his chest, listening to his heart as it thumped. Then I got an idea.

-Adrian's POV-

I loved the feeling of Sydney pressed up against me. Her hair was soft and smelled really good. She had her hands on my back and they were now moving up my back. I shivered. She ran one back down my back, to the edge of my shirt. I breathed in sharply when she ran a finger along my skin softly.

Sydney smiled against my chest and moved her other hand to the edge of my shirt.

"Sydney," I said lightly, my mouth pressing into her hair like a kiss.

"Yeah?" she said innocently.

"What are you doing?" I whisper kissed against her forehead.

"Nothing." She said, then she slipped a hand under my shirt, petting my skin and making my heart thump erratically.

"Sydney," I moaned. Her fingers were drawing lines of fire along my sides and if I didn't control myself, who knew what would happen. But she just kept on teasing me. Then she moved her head and I thought for a panicked moment that she was going to leave or something, but instead, she put one hand on my chest, against my heart, and she put her mouth, her lips, on my neck.

This time I definitely had a heart attack.

She was licking a trail up my neck.

Damn, I didn't expect her to be this bold!

Then I practically jumped her. I picked her up, bridal style, and kissed her passionately as I walked us over to my bed. She made a squeaky sound of surprise, but didn't try and escape my arms. I sat her down on my bed and climbed on top of her. "Sydney," I said in a husky tone.

"A-Adrian?" Sydney replied.

"Yes?" I murmured as I kissed my way up her neck. I felt her shudder and wrap her hand in my shirt. Instead of answering my question, she just moaned and tilted her head, exposing more neck for me to kiss. I ran my hands down her body, feeling the way her small waist gave way to her gorgeous hips. "You're beautiful." I said, leaning back so that I was sitting lightly on her. She blushed a deep red and tried to turn her face away. I frowned.

"Sydney," I crooned, taking her face in my hands and making her look at me. She blushed again. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your eyes are like pools of gold; I could get lost just looking at you. Your hair is so soft, I don't ever want to stop feeling it." To demonstrate my point I ran a hand through her hair in a loving manner. "You are beautiful, Sydney, on the inside and out. You care about me, and Jill and Eddie and you're so smart. You're brilliant. You probably know more than me, Eddie and Jill all put together." I smiled and kissed her cheek. Then her other cheek and her nose and kissed her forehead. "You are undoubtedly the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

This time Sydney didn't turn her face. This time she pulled my face to hers and kissed me like the world was about to end. She pulled at my hair and even managed to turn us over so that she was on top. She grabbed my hands and raised them above my head then down against the bed. I moaned as she leaned into me, bypassing my face and I felt her lips tickle my ear before she spoke; "You're beautiful too, Adrian."

This was it. Her words would be the end of me. Her sweet voice and her hands holding mine. I couldn't move my hands to touch her though, and that wasn't good. No, not good at all. I wrapped my legs around hers and turned us over again so that it I was on top.

Sydney's eyes were half lidded and I could see her eyes pupils blown wide, she looked so hot. "Sydney," I said slowly, feeling every word as it left my mouth. Should I really say it? What if she said no? But I suppose that that would be better than if she didn't want to and this totally ruined the relationship. So I did ask; "Are we going too fast? Are you sure you want to go all the way? Because I'm totally ok, if you need to stop now, but I won't be able to stop if this keeps up."

**Ok, so was it good? Don't kill me but I think that was a cliffy! **** Do you think that Sydney would go all the way? I don't know so what do you guys think?**

**-K**


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney woke up sweating on her bed, her sheets tangled up and a sense of dread washed over her. _Well fuck, _she thought idly. _I'm in love with a vampire._

**Alright. You can all kill me now. I didn't know where to go with this so it was all just a dream.. ah ha ha ha ha- no. I'm sorry but my sister broke my laptop and my mom's computer (which she let's me use with but a warning to "Do not break it'') doesn't have word on it :/ But maybe ill figure out how to actually work this computer and download it so yeah… :D Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
